


In letzter Sekunde

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Leben der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Versuchte Vergewaltigung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: In Gedanken war ich schon bei Gabe, als mich von hinten jemand packteund mir ein Klebeband auf den Mund drückte. Geschockt durch den plötzlichen Überfall war ich nicht fähigzu reagieren, geschweige denn mich zu bewegen.„Du miese kleine Schlampe“, fauchte mir Rene ins Ohr.Es sollte ein Grundgesetz sein, dass nein auch nein bedeutet. Aber nicht alle kapieren das





	1. Chapter 1

 

Wir hatten einen neuen, bei uns im Team, er war mir von Anfang an unsympathisch, schmieriger Typ, aber ich hatte auch nicht sonderlich viel mit ihm zu schaffen, er war für das Abwaschen zuständig.

Aber andauernd hatte er sein Handy in der Hand und schoss Fotos.  
Jeder der hier arbeitete, musste im Arbeitsvertrag so eine Art Verschwiegenheitsklausel unterschreiben, dH. es durften keine Fotos von den Schauspielern an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen.

Er machte es zwar heimlich, dennoch blieb es mir nicht verborgen und ich stellte ihn zur Rede.

„Was stellst du dich so an, du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen“, fauchte er mich an und schubste mich aus dem Weg. „Nur weil du die Frau von einem bist, brauchst du nicht glauben, du hast hier Sonderprivilegien.“

 _‚Ok, Schluss mit Nettigkeiten‘_  
Und ab da stellten sich dann bei mir die Nackenhaare auf. Wie kam er darauf, dass er so mit mir sprechen durfte? Ich war immer fair, ich hatte immer alle gut behandelt, ich wollte nie eine Art Chef sein, aber ich wollte auch meiner Rolle gerecht werden, denn mir wurde die Verantwortung übertragen, das Küchenteam unter der Leitung von Tom zu unterstützen und zu schauen, dass alles passte und mit rechten Dingen zuging und darum war es meine Aufgabe, ihn darauf hinzuweisen.

 

Ich war Robert unendlich dankbar, dass er mir hier eine Aufgabe gegeben hatte, eher war ich so eine Art ‚Anstandsdame‘. Ich sollte nach dem Rechten sehen, wenn ich gebraucht wurde, stand ich natürlich selbstverständlich in der Küche und half mit, und ansonsten machte ich Torten und Desserts.

Die Jungs waren echt toll und verschafften mir immer wieder Aufträge. Sei es für irgendwelche Feiern … Ich durfte meine Kekse hier machen, es tat mir ein bißchen leid, für meine Kundschaften daheim, aber ich vertröstete sie auf nächstes Jahr.

Ich machte auch ein paar Lebkuchenhäuser, es waren sogar ein paar mehr, da ja sehr viele der Mitarbeiter für ihre Kinder eines haben wollten, und bei jedem einzelnen zitterte ich mit, ob sie auch gut bei denen zu Hause ankamen.

Windeltorten, Torten aus Süßigkeiten … Abnehmer hatte ich genug, sowie auch Arbeit. Und es machte mir so viel Spaß. Sam brachte mich vor kurzem auf die Idee, Hundekekse auszuprobieren.

Testobjekte waren seine zwei, der von Dean und der von Harry.

Manchmal kochte ich abends für die Mannschaft, denn das Catering war um diese Zeit nicht mehr da, und Sam bedankte sich immer 1000 Mal wenn ich extra für ihn etwas zubereitete, da er ja Lactose intolerant war, aber für mich war das kein Problem.

Zum einen war ich froh, eine Aufgabe zu haben, ich konnte ja nicht die ganze Zeit bei den Dreharbeiten herumlungern und zum anderen machte ich die Arbeit echt gerne.

Wenn es die Zeit erlaubte, hatte ich auch jede Menge Unterstützung von meinen Freunden und der Spaß stand natürlich immer im Vordergrund. Tom hatte mir meinen eigenen kleinen Bereich toll hergerichtet, mit allem was ich brauchte. Ich war einfach nur glücklich. Nicht nur, dass ich immer in der Nähe von meinem Mann und unseren Freunden war, sondern auch dass ich etwas hatte, das mich erfüllte und meinem Leben einen Sinn gab.

Und dass ich dafür auch noch Geld bekam, war noch einen extra Draufgabe.

Ich durfte auf Conventions mit, ich wurde zu Feiern eingeladen, es war eigentlich fast jeden Tag immer etwas los. Ab und zu kamen die Familien der Schauspieler vorbei, mir so viele Namen zu merken, war echt nicht einfach, aber mittlerweile hatte ich das einigermaßen im Griff.

 

Und alle waren so nett, ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, dass ich irgendwann schon mal einen Streit mitbekommen hätte. Jeder zog den anderen zwar durch den Kakao, aber auf der anderen Seite gingen sie alle sehr respektvoll miteinander um.

Keiner war auf den anderen eifersüchtig, und das machte unsere Gemeinschaft aus.

Und ich bewunderte meinen Mann. Er war immer gut aufgelegt, immer freundlich, auch wenn zum Teil die Szenen x-Mal gedreht werden musste, flippte er nicht aus.

Und wenn er einen sehr anstrengenden Tag hatte, was ja nicht selten der Fall war, kam er zu mir und wir redeten darüber, aber es war noch niemals der Fall, dass er sauer oder frustriert war, oder es an mir ausgelassen hätte. Professionell war sein zweiter Name.

Und unser gemeinsames Leben … klar, es war nicht wie im Urlaub, wo wir 24/7 aufeinanderhingen, aber das war auch gut so. Jeder hatte seine Aufgabe und wir wuchsen dadurch nur noch stärker zusammen. Jeder brauchte den anderen, als Halt, als Stütze.

Manches Mal dachte ich an das Leben bevor ich Gabriel und die anderen kennengelernt hatte.

Dachte daran, dass ich das meinem Chef zu verdanken hatte, ohne den das niemals möglich gewesen wäre. Darum fühlte ich mich auch irgendwie verpflichtet, ihn im Sommer auf Saison nicht im Stich zu lassen, und die Arbeit dort machte mir ja auch richtig viel Freude.

_‚Diesen Sommer in Österreich und im Winter wieder hierher, dann läuft Gabes Vertrag aus … keine Ahnung, ob es mit ‚Supernatural‘ weitergeht, immerhin sind es dann 13 Staffeln … oder mit KingsofCon. Wir werden sehen, wie sich alles entwickelt, es wird sich alles ergeben‘_

Ich war noch nie der Mensch, der in die Zukunft geplant hatte, es kam ohnehin wie es kommen sollte. Die Zeit wird es erzählen. Ich schweife ab …

  
„Unterlass das mit den Fotos, du hast einen Vertrag unterschrieben“, sagte ich leise, aber eindringlich.

Als er sich vor mir aufbäumte, wurde mir für einen kurzen Augenblick ganz anders.  
Dieser Typ, Rene, wog bestimmt fast das Doppelte von mir, war einen Kopf größer und seine fettigen Haare und die unreine Haut so nahe an meinem Gesicht, ließen zwei Schweißperlen auf meiner Stirn aufsteigen.

„Sonst was?“, schrie er und rempelte mich kurz an.

Ich war keine Petze, war ich noch nie, aber hier ging es um den Ruf der Firma, und das konnte ich nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Ich musste mit Robert darüber reden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er die Bilder verkaufen würde. „Hör einfach auf damit“, erwiderte ich ruhig und ließ ihn stehen.

Am Abend saß ich mit Gabriel am Tisch.

„Was ist los, Babe?“ fragte er mich, als ich etwas geistesabwesend im Essen herumstocherte.

Etwas stockend erzählte ich ihm die Geschichte und er nickte zum Schluss.

„Ja tu das, rede mit Robert, solche Leute brauchen wir nicht, der kann dorthin gehen wo der Pfeffer wächst!“

 

Am nächsten Tag war dieser Rene wieder dabei Fotos zu machen. Ich erwischte ihn morgens beim Frühstück, als er hinter der Säule hervor blinzelte.

„Was ist?“, fragte Sam neugierig und ich erklärte es ihm kurz.

„Dem werde ich was erzählen“, erwiderte Luzifer sauer und wollte schon aufstehen, aber Rene hatte sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Ich geh kurz zu Robert, das hört jetzt auf“, murmelte ich und erhob mich.

Wenige Augenblicke später klopfte ich an Roberts Bürotüre. „Hey Bobby, hast du einen Moment für mich?“

„Natürlich Eva, komm herein“, lächelte er mich an, „was hast du auf dem Herzen?“

In kurzen Worten erklärte ihm den Fall und er kramte in seinen Ordnern und suchte seine Akte heraus.  
„Rene Oldman“, las er vor und rückte seine Brille zurecht, „hatte schon viele verschiedene Arbeitsstellen, alle nur kurz …“

„Der wird so etwas öfter machen“, unterbrach ich und Robert nickte.

„Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast, er wird heute noch seine Kündigung bekommen“, antwortete er und nickte mir zu.

 

So gut es ging, ging ich Rene den restlichen Tag aus dem Weg und der Feierabend war nahe.

Alle aus meinem Team waren schon gegangen und ich stand in der Garderobe und schloss die Türe von meinem Spind. Fertig, meinen Mann zu suchen und ihm und den anderen ein wenig bei der Arbeit zuzuschauen.

In Gedanken war ich schon bei Gabe, als mich von hinten jemand packte und mir ein Klebeband auf den Mund drückte. Geschockt durch den plötzlichen Überfall war ich nicht fähig zu reagieren, geschweige denn mich zu bewegen.

„Du miese kleine Schlampe“, fauchte mir Rene ins Ohr.

Er verdrehte mir die Hände hinter meinem Rücken, dass ich gequält aufstöhnte.

„Keinen Mucks“, sagte er und klappte ein Taschenmesser auf.

Da ich habe schon zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen hatte wusste ich auch, dass so ein kleines Messer immensen Schaden verursachen konnte.

An der richtigen Stelle angesetzt, und ich würde innerhalb weniger Minuten verbluten.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und starrte ihn mit schreckensweiten Augen an. Er zog mich aus der Tür und ich hoffte jeden Moment, es würde uns jemand entgegenkommen,  
schickte Stoßgebete an den Himmel und versuchte mich irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen.

  
Er schleppte mich in die ‚Hölle‘.

_‚Wie passend‘_

Diesen Gedanken konnte ich aber nicht lange weiterverfolgen, da er mich brutal auf den kalten Boden warf.

_‚Aua!‘_

Ich stöhnte erneut vor Schmerz, als er meine Hände mit einem Kabelbinder hinter dem Rücken fixierte und zuzog. Rene verschwand noch einmal kurz nach draußen und kam nach einigen Augenblicken wieder. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft, mein Klebeband einen Spalt zu lockern. Ich ergriff die Gelegenheit, ohne darüber nachzudenken und brüllte laut um Hilfe, worauf er sich wütend umdrehte und mir ins Gesicht schlug.  
Dabei biss ich auf meine Zunge und der metallene Geschmack in meinem Mund veranlasste mich dazu, Blut zu spucken.

  
Verdammt, meine Hände schmerzten mehr als der Schlag ins Gesicht und ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Das Klebeband kam wieder auf meinen Mund und ich dachte noch bei mir.

_‚Jetzt bist du geliefert, aber er würde mich doch nicht umbringen? Aber es gibt schlimmeres … ich kann mich nicht wehren … er ist zu stark … Gott, ist der Typ ekelig!‘  
_

Stumm betete ich, dass mich jemand gehört hatte oder dass mich jemand gesehen hatte. Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht, ich schrie und wimmerte und hatte das Gefühl, Rene geilte sich daran auf. Eigentlich war ich eine starke Frau, aber in dieser Situation …

Er kam auf mich zu und ich roch seinen fauligen Atem an meinem Gesicht, mir wurde eine Sekunde schwarz vor Augen und ich würgte.

_‚Jetzt nicht erbrechen, du würdest ersticken!‘_

Panik überkam mich und der kalte Schweiß lief über meinen Rücken.

Brutal zog er meinen Kopf nach hinten, bevor er mein Gesicht in seinen Schoß drückte.

Ich musste erneut würgen und schloss meine Augen, als ich spürte, daß er hart war.

Das Rene es genoss, das spürte ich. Er genoss meine Angst, meine Panik und meine Hilflosigkeit. Und er genoss es, mein Gesicht an seinem Schwanz zu reiben.

Mir war so schlecht. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, ich hätte zugebissen. Die Luft wurde knapp und ich musste mich konzentrieren, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

Es waren nur einige Minuten vergangen, aber es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Jetzt wirst du dafür bezahlen“, lachte er dreckig und zog mich mit einer Hand am Kabelbinder auf die Beine, worauf meine Hände wieder stark zu schmerzen begannen.

_‚Bitte, irgendjemand muss kommen!‘_

Ich versuchte so viel Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Trat mit den Beinen aus und schmiss die Requisiten, die ich erwischen konnte, auf den Boden.

Worauf er mir wütend seinen Ellbogen in die Seite rammte und ich für einen kurzen Augenblick keine Luft bekam. Ich hatte Panik zu ersticken und würgte, aber dieses Ekelpaket kannte keine Gnade.

_‚Hört mich denn keiner?‘_

Verzweifelt schrie ich durch das Klebeband, aber mir wurde langsam bewusst, daß mich hier keiner hören würde.

Meine Freunde waren nur wenige Meter entfernt, und hatten keine Ahnung, was hier abging.

Rene zerrte mich zu dem Holztisch und legte mich brutal vornüber.

Er hielt mit einer Hand mein Gesicht auf den Tisch gedrückt und mit der anderen öffnete er meine Hose.

_‚Bitte nicht … bitte nicht!‘_

Aus meinem Schreien war nur noch ein Wimmern übrig und erneute Panik überkam mich, als ich hörte, wie er seinen Gürtel aufmachte. Ich wand mich und schlug mit den Beinen aus, ich trat, kreischte und schrie

„Ich mag es, wenn du dich wehrst“, flüsterte er nahe an meinem Ohr. Ein kalter Schauer nach dem anderen lief meinen Rücken hinab, als er sich an mich drückte und vor lauter Ekel wollte ich meine Eingeweide auskotzen. Schweiß bildete sich auf meiner Stirn, vermischte sich mit meinen Tränen und ich schloss die Augen.

_‚Ich bin machtlos … wenn ich mich wehre wird alles nur noch schlimmer … ich ergebe mich, dann ist es bald vorbei‘_

„Ich fick dich durch, du blöde Schlampe!“

Die Worte vernahm ich nur durch einen Nebel, zu sehr musste ich mich darauf konzentrieren genügend Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Mein Herz schlug in einem gefährlichen Tempo.

Ich konnte seinen Schwanz an meinem Hintern spüren, nur getrennt durch den dünnen Stoff meiner Unterhose. Stumme Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht, als ich meinen Widerstand aufgab und mich mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden hatte.  


	2. Chapter 2

Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden an der Tür. Hoffnung keimte wieder auf. Ich schrie so laut ich konnte durch das Klebeband und das Hämmern wurde lauter. Jemand versuchte die Türe einzutreten.

„Bitte holt mich hier raus!“, rief ich und Rene wurde nervös.

Es vergingen endlose Momente und schließlich war es geschafft.

Rene rannte hinaus und stieß meinen Retter um. Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals und ich konnte nur noch schluchzen. Zitternd sank ich auf den Boden und für einen Moment wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

Jemand war hier bei mir, schnitt mir die Fesseln auf und befreite mich von dem Klebeband und ich  
sah endlich in das Gesicht meines Retters.

_‚Wie passend, Luzifer in seinem Reich‘_

Das waren die letzten Gedanken, bevor mir wieder schwindelig wurde.

„Sunny!“, rief er erschrocken und half mir auf, worauf ich schmerzverzerrt mein Gesicht verzog.

Er hob mich auf seine Arme und ich legte die Hände um seinen Nacken, schmiegte mich an ihn.

„Danke“, murmelte ich. Luzifer trug mich aus dem Gefängnis hinaus und Cas kam uns entgegen. „Großer Gott!“, rief er und das Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich bringe sie in meinen Wagen, gib Gabe Bescheid“, sagte er leise zu ihm. Cas nickte und verschwand.

Behutsam legte mich Luzifer auf sein Bett und strich mir die Haare und Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Wir sagten kein Wort. Ich starrte an die Decke, meine Tränen liefen still meine Wangen herunter und dann schloss ich die Augen.

 _‚Was wäre passiert, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre … er hätte … oh Gott_ ‘

Er nahm meine zitternden und eiskalten Hände in seine und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Honey!“, rief Gabe erschrocken an der Wohnwagentür und stürzte zu mir. „Oh mein Gott.“

Ich denke, ich musste ziemlich scheiße ausgesehen haben, so kreidebleich wie mein Mann war. Die beiden tauschten die Plätze und er sah auf meine roten Handgelenke.

„Warte, ich habe eine Salbe“, sagte Luzifer und kramte in seinem Schrank.

Vorsichtig trug Gabriel die Salbe auf meine Handgelenke und ich zog scharf die Luft ein.

Dean stand in der Tür und schluckte hart.

„Hol Trish!“

Ich lag noch immer am Bett, hatte kein Wort gesagt, geschweige denn mich einen Zentimeter bewegt. Wenige Augenblicke später kam Trisha und schickte alle außer Gabriel nach draußen.

„Es ist nichts gebrochen“, sagte sie, als sie vorsichtig meine Rippen abtastete.

Ich seufzte kurz auf, denn Luftholen verursachte doch ein wenig Schmerzen.

„Und das Hämatom an der Wange und an den Handgelenken lässt sich auch mit einer Salbe behandeln. Gabe, ich lass dir Salben und Verbände da, du kümmerst dich darum?“

Er nickte und drückte meine Hand.

„Hat er …?“, fragte Trisha und sah auf meine offene Hose, die ich beschämt zumachte.

„Luzifer ist Gott sei Dank rechtzeitig gekommen“, antwortete ich und lächelte gequält.

  
Gabe schloss die Augen, und hob seufzend den Kopf. Ich denke, er hatte gerade ein Dankesgebet zum Himmel geschickt.

Die körperlichen Schmerzen waren nicht so schlimm, nichts, was man nicht reparieren könnte. Die seelischen Schmerzen hingegen … diese Demütigung … ich wurde beschimpft … geschlagen … ich war wehrlos … er hatte mich gebrochen.

Die Ärztin ging und Luzifer, Dean und Sam kamen wieder.

„Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe“, murmelte Gabriel zu mir und ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Das was ich brauche ist Ablenkung, wenn ich die Augen schließe …“

„Es tut mir so leid …“, seufzte Gabe und trocknete mir die Tränen.

Ich versuchte mich im Bett aufzusetzen. Mein Mann stützte mich, als er mein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht bemerkte.

„Wenn wir gewusst hätten, wie das endet …“, fing Sam an und blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wer weiß wo es geendet hätte, danke“, sagte ich leise zu Luzifer und drückte seine Hand. „Ich hatte bei dem Typen ein komisches Gefühl und als ich ihn kurz vorbeihuschen sah, bin ich ihm gefolgt, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung …“

„So ein kranker Mistkerl, du zeigst ihn hoffentlich an!“, rief Chuck empört als er dazukam.

Ich nickte und dachte daran, dass ich vielleicht nicht die einzige war, mit der er so etwas abgezogen hatte und ein eiskalter Schauer durchzuckte mich.

  
„Ich möchte duschen gehen“, sagte ich zu Gabriel, „ich fühle mich ekelig.“

Dann stützte er mich und wir gingen langsam in seinen Trailer.

„Bis später“, rief ich den andern zu und Gabe schloss die Türe.

„Ruf mich, wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin hier“, sagte er und küsste meine Stirn.

Ich stand unter dem Wasserstrahl, hatte mich schon ca. fünf Mal eingeseift und schloss die Augen. Die salzigen Tränen begannen sich mit dem warmen Wasser zu vermischen und ich hatte noch immer diesen ekeligen Geruch in der Nase. Meine Wunden schmerzten.

„Babe, alles ok?“, hörte ich meinen Mann besorgt rufen.

Es war vorbei. Manches Mal hasste ich es, so eine Mimose zu sein.

Dann atmete ich tief durch, soweit das möglich war und stellte das Wasser ab.

Gabriel wartete schon mit dem Badetuch auf mich und begann mich behutsam abzutrocknen. Ich lächelte ihn an und er nahm mich anschließend fest in die Arme.

„Nicht so fest“, keuchte ich und er entschuldigte sich mit einem sanften Kuss.

„Ich habe Chuck gesagt, er soll dann vorbeikommen, ich muss noch mal ans Set, dort hab ich alles stehen und liegenlassen, ist das ok?“, sagte er entschuldigend und schaute mich an.

„Natürlich ist das ok“, flüsterte ich und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Ich werde der Crew morgen frei geben, und nur für dich da sein, ja?“

„Nein. Gabriel, das ist lieb von dir, aber ihr habt einen Zeitplan, den will ich nicht durcheinanderbringen. Es ist sowieso immer jemand da, der nichts zu tun hat … der wird dann als mein Babysitter abkommandiert, wenn du beruhigter bist.“

„Klingt ok“, antwortete er nach einigem Überlegen und nickte.

„So und jetzt lass mich anziehen, Chuck muss mich nicht unbedingt nackt sehen“, schmunzelte ich.

„Gütiger Gott!“, rief Gabe und lachte, „das Privileg habe nur ich.“

„Bis später, ich beeil mich“, flüsterte er als Chuck an die Türe klopfte.

„Hey“, sagte Chuck und nahm mich vorsichtig in den Arm, „wie geht es dir?“

„Hey“, sagte ich und deutete ihm, sich zu setzen.

„Was willst du machen, ich bin zum Ablenken hier“, grinste er und ich war froh, dass er da war.

„Nichts wo man lachen muss, mir tun die Rippen weh“, lächelte ich gequält.

„Wir können fernsehen, ist nicht anstrengend“, antwortete er und wir setzten uns auf die Couch.

Gabe kam nach einer halben Stunde wieder und setzte sich zu uns. Meinen Kopf auf Gabes Schoß und meine Beine über Chucks Schoß. Meine Gedanken schweiften ein wenig ab und ich starrte an die Decke.

„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte Gabe und nahm meine Hand.

„Keine Ahnung, das sollten Opfer eigentlich tun, oder?“, erwiderte ich schulterzuckend, „es war die Hölle, in der Hölle.“ Ich fand das Wortspiel witzig. „Ich glaube, ich hatte noch niemals so viel Angst in meinem Leben. Er hat mich mit einem Messer bedroht, er hat mir den Mund zugeklebt, er hat mich gefesselt, er hat mich beschimpft … er hat mich erniedrigt.“

Meine Tränen begannen schon wieder zu laufen, aber es war mir egal, denn vor den Jungs, und besonders vor Chuck oder Gabe musste ich mich für nichts schämen, „er hat mich geschlagen, er hat versucht … wenn Luzifer nicht rechtzeitig gekommen wäre …“

Es war schwierig, Worte in einer solchen Situation zu finden, aber manchmal war Schweigen einfach am angebrachtesten. Es waren die Gesten, die ebenso beruhigend sein konnten. Gabe wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und strich durch meine Haare während Chuck meine Beine streichelte.

  
Wir saßen, oder in meinem Fall, lagen noch eine Zeitlang da und dann verabschiedete sich Chuck.

Gabriel und ich gingen ins Bett und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Es tut mir so leid …“, fing er an. „Was? Du kannst doch nichts dafür!“

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst mit Bobby reden …“, murmelte er betreten.

„Und das war auch die richtige Entscheidung und außerdem wollte ich das ohnehin tun, also bitte … mach du dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen, denn die sind unbegründet, ok?“, erwiderte ich, sah ihm tief in die Augen und er nickte.

„Ok“, sagte er und drückte meine Hand.

„Es ist vorbei, und ich will diesen Albtraum nur noch vergessen, dabei solltest du mir helfen, und dich nicht mit Vorwürfen quälen.“

„Ich tu alles was dir hilft, ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

Seufzend legte ich mich wieder auf seine Brust und nahm seinen Duft tief in mich auf, dieser Duft und kein anderer sollte mir jemals wieder in meine Nase steigen.

Irgendwann schlief ich ein und war glücklich, Gabe an meiner Seite zu haben.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Ich war froh, dass wenigstens die anderen an mich glaubten


End file.
